Return of the Nightmare Mane Six
Return of the Nightmare Mane Six is a new movie and the sequel to Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six. Summary When Megatron brings back the Nightmare Forces as a way for them to turn the Mane Six against their friends and finally end the Autobots once and for all, both Equestria and Cybertron end up in danger, with the Mane Six once again possessed by the Nightmare Forces and working with the Decepticons, Optimus, Starlight, Larry (formally Shadowfright) and the rest of their allies will do whatever it takes to save the day. Scenes *Opening/Megatron brings back the Nightmare Forces *Larry and Jerome head to Ponyville/Starscream and Shockwave capture the Mane Six *Bumblebee alerts Luna about the Nightmare Forces' return/The Mane Six get possessed *Discord senses the Mane Six's possession/The Nightmare Forces plan their revenge *Celestia and Luna confront the Nightmare Mane Six *Princess Luna gets possessed by a Nightmare Force/Nightmare Moon's return *Equestria gets invaded/Celestia gets possessed/Enter Daybreaker *The Nightmare Forces betray the Decepticons/Larry explains how to take back Equestria *Taking back Ponyville/A uneasy truce *The battle for Equestria/The Decepticons vs. Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker *Larry confronts his inner demons/The Autobots vs. The Nightmare Mane Six *The Nightmare Forces defeated/Equestria restored *The Decepticons escape/Happy ending Cast * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle/Nightmare Twilight Sparkle * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity/Nightmare Rarity, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Flurry Heart * Will Friedle - Bumblebee * Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash/Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Applejack/Nightmare Applejack * Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet * Andrea Libman - Fluttershy/Nightmare Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie/Nightmare Pinkie Pie * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead * Cathy Wesluck - Spike * Sumalee Montano - Arcee * Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia/Daybreaker * Nolan North - Smokescreen * Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer * James Horan - Wheeljack * Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon * Michael Ironside - Ultra Magnus * John de Lancie - Discord * Daran Norris - Knockout * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer * Billy Brown - Cliffjumper * Britt McKillup - Princess Cadence * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Darren Criss - Sideswipe * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Constance Zimmer - Strongarm * Michelle Creber - Applebloom * Khary Payton - Grimlock * Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo * Eric Bauza - Drift * Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle * Roger Craig Smith - Slipstream, Jetstorm * Erica Lindbeck - Windblade * Mitchell Whitfield - FixIt * Ian Hanlin - Sunburst * Kyle Rideout - Thorax * Jason David Frank - Larry, Shadowfright * Mark Hamill - Jerome, General Nightmare Force * Frank Welker - Megatron, Soundwave * Steven Blum - Starscream * David Sobolov - Shockwave * Adam Baldwin - Breakdown * Tony Todd - Dreadwing * Gina Torres - Airachnid * Richard Green - Skyquake * Troy Baker - Steeljaw * Grey DeLisle - Glowstrike * Victor Brandt - Scorponok * Fred Tatasciore - Saberhorn * Dee Bradley Baker - Dreamscape Creature & Nightmare Creature Vocal Effects Category:Crossovers